Historias de una galaxia no tan lejana
by LadyCris
Summary: "Te quiero" "Lo sé". Si con esas cuatro palabras te enamoraron, este es tu fic. Pequeños momentos en las vidas de Han y Leia situados entre El Retorno del Jedi y El Despertar de la Fuerza. ¿Qué fue del piloto y la princesa durante esos treinta años? Entra a descubrirlo y que la fuerza te acompañe.
1. Chapter 1

¡Muy buenas lectores! Me presento con este primer fic en el fandom de Star Wars porque después de muchos años viendo las pelis y tras salir del cine de ver TFA, no me he podido a resistir a escribir algo. Y cómo no, mi súper OTP de la saga tenía que ser la protagonista de esta historia, así que ahí va, mi fic HanLeia.

Nada de esto me pertenece, es propiedad de George Lucas y Disney.

Pues a leer y que la fuerza os acompañe.

* * *

\- Joder, ¿y si dice que no? - preguntó nervioso, pasándose los dedos por su poblada cabellera. Últimamente Leia había estado muy ocupada, ¿y si habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia él?

\- Vamos, Han, no digas tonterías, seguro que dice que sí - le animó Luke dándole un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro. Intentaba sonar más convencido de lo que en realidad estaba para apoyar a su amigo, pero después de casi un año su hermana melliza seguía siendo un misterio incluso para él.

Leia era especial, quizás no como piloto, ni como Jedi, pero sin duda había algo en su interior que brillaba, otorgándole esa Fuerza tan característica. Por eso Luke la adoraba y por eso Han la amaba.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Chewie? - preguntó inseguro dirigiéndose a su fiel compañero.

Luke carraspeó, falsamente ofendido por el hecho de que el piloto buscase el apoyo del wookiee tanto como el suyo. Después de tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a aquella particular amistad entre bestia y hombre.

Varios gruñidos de afirmación por parte de su peludo amigo sirvieron para darle el último empujón.

Estaba decidido. Le iba a pedir a Leia que se casase con él.

* * *

\- Leia, cielo - se acercó con sigilo por detrás y posó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando no sobresaltarla. El humor de su novia cuando la interrumpía mientras ideaba estrategias contra los últimos apoyos del Imperio no era algo que buscase desatar. Digamos que la fuerza era muy intensa en ella cuando se trataba de enfadarse con él.

\- ¿Mmm? - gruñó ella por toda respuesta sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Estaban en un punto clave de la ofensiva. Si lo hacían bien, podrían erradicar para siempre la amenaza que suponían los pocos que, tras la muerte de Vader y el Emperador, aún creían en el Imperio, pero un paso en falso y el trabajo de años sería en vano. Una vida entera luchando con los rebeldes, intentando construir un futuro mejor, podía llegar a dar sus frutos.

\- ¿Tienes un momento? - preguntó intentando ocultar los nervios en su voz con un tono inocente. Menos mal que Leia no le miraba, porque si no el gesto de frotarse frenéticamente las manos para evitar que le temblasen, le habría delatado.

\- No - respondió tajante. Desde luego, si algo caracterizaba a la princesa, era su sinceridad - ¿Es importante? - añadió al darse cuenta de lo brusca que había sonado. No tenía tiempo para nada, y menos para alguna de las tonterías diarias de Han en las que normalmente participaban su querido hermano y el wookiee. Pero era su novio, y le quería justo por eso.

\- Eh.. Bueno... No realmente - el terror se apoderó momentáneamente de él. La idea del matrimonio y todo lo que conllevaba nunca había sido de su agrado. Sin embargo, al mirar a Leia, de nuevo concentrada en los hologramas de su al rededor, escrutando cada detalle con esos ojos oscuros que suponían su perdición, comprendió que lo tenía que hacer - Digo sí, claro que es importante.

\- ¿Muy importante? - insistió Leia poniendo énfasis en la primera de las dos palabras. Seguía paseando la mirada por encima de los mapas a toda velocidad, intentando encontrar algo que se le escapase a simple vista. No podía rendirse, no ahora - No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

\- ¡He dicho que sí! - exclamó claramente molesto. El tiempo que Leia le dedicaba a los rebeldes era inversamente proporcional al tiempo que le dedicaba a él y últimamente le dedicaba mucho, mucho, tiempo a los rebeldes. Entendía que era su deber y que él no tenía derecho a interponerse, pero a veces le daba la sensación de que su novia ya estaba casada. Con su trabajo. Y él quería a Leia de vuelta, no recordaba hacía cuanto no habían tenido un momento íntimo, sin hablar de guerras, alianzas o Jedis - Aunque si estás muy ocupada puedo volver en otro momento. El año que viene tal vez tengas diez minutos en tu agenda para mí - añadió con ironía. Tardó dos segundos en morderse la lengua por su estupidez. A veces su picardía le jugaba malas pasadas.

\- Vete a la mierda, Han - le espetó Leia sin rodeos. Estaba muy cansada. Llevaba noches sin dormir y días sin comer en condiciones. Le escocían los ojos y le rugían las tripas. Pero estaban demasiado cerca de acabar con la oposición como para dedicarse a esas cosas. Y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era discutir con él.

\- ¿Ni siquiera vas a mirarme? - preguntó atónito abriendo mucho los ojos, como si no acabara de creerse la situación. El buen humor con el que había entrado a la habitación se había esfumado por completo, dejando paso a una ira digna de Darth Vader. Llevaba semanas sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el exceso de trabajo de Leia, pero aquello era el colmo. Iban a volverse locos los dos y la quería demasiado como para permitirlo - ¿Es más importante para ti que nosotros?

\- ¡No seas crío! - exclamó Leia enfadada. Se puso de pie y encaró al piloto. A pesar de la enorme diferencia de altura entre ellos, el mero gesto de la princesa habría hecho temblar al más valiente de los Jedi. Le quería, le quería muchísimo, pero a veces su falta de oportunidad y chulería, sacaban lo peor de ella - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Estamos hablando del futuro de la galaxia!

\- ¡Me da igual la maldita galaxia! - protestó él agitando los brazos con disconformidad.

\- Mira, no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas para esto - afirmó Leia con seriedad bajando el tono de voz. Se frotó las sienes para espantar el dolor de cabeza que llevaba acechando un rato y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Acto seguido se giró, dándole la espalda a Han, y volvió a sentarse. Buscó con rapidez por dónde se había quedado antes de que la interrumpieran y continuó su trabajo. Si tenía suerte mañana sabría donde debían afianzar las últimas tropas.

\- Esto es increíble - murmuró el piloto con rabia entre dientes. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse por donde había venido, cuando uno de sus dedos rozó la pequeña caja que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo. Estuvo a punto, a punto, de disculparse e intentar arreglarlo, pero el orgullo de un piloto es mucho orgullo. Sacó la caja y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesa, haciendo más ruido del necesario para que Leia volviera la mirada - Pues si a su majestad le apetece casarse algún día conmigo que me lo comunique - soltó con teatralidad, intentando, sin éxito, ocultar por completo el dolor en su voz - Disculpe las molestias.

Apenas había acabado la frase, salió del cuarto. Las puertas automáticas se cerraron con un sonido sordo y lo último que Leia oyó fue el eco de sus pasos por el pasillo. Abatida por la fugacidad de los acontecimientos tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

Han le iba a pedir matrimonio. Han le había pedido matrimonio.

A una velocidad digna del Halcón Milenario, Leia se levantó de un salto y cogió la pequeña caja azul marino de encima de la mesa. La apretó fuerte contra la palma de su mano y echó a correr detrás del hombre al que amaba. Las puertas se abrieron a su paso y una vez en el pasillo giró en la dirección en la que había oído perderse los pasos del piloto. Iba tan rápido que al doblar la primera esquina casi se mata tropezándose con Han, que estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y sus largas piernas estiradas ocupando el ancho del pasillo al completo.

Leia paró en seco y le observó en silencio mientras recuperaba la respiración. Él, que se había sobresaltado al verla, intentó ocultarlo con indiferencia, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza contra la fría pared, rehuyendo así la mirada de la princesa.

Cuando se hubo recompuesto y sin decir ni una palabra, Leia se agachó, sentándose a su lado, también con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas estiradas, aunque las suyas no ocupaban ni tres cuartos del ancho del corredor. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, y casi por inercia, o por costumbre, dejo caer lentamente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Han, hasta que todo su peso descansó sobre él. El piloto no se apartó, más bien se recolocó para que ella estuviera más cómoda. Aún en silencio, llevó una de sus manos junto a la suya e hizo entrelazar sus dedos. Han la tomó de buena gana y al apretar notó algo entre ellas. Leia sostenía la caja del anillo entre las manos de ambos. Levantó la cabeza de su hombro y le miró a los ojos. Esta vez él no aparto la mirada. Ojos oscuros y claros se encontraron, y por unos instantes no hubo en la galaxia nada más importante que la mirada del otro.

\- Han... - susurró llevando una mano a su mejilla. El tacto de la incipiente barba le hizo unas agradables cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se dedicaban un momento, que había olvidado lo agradable que sentía estar a su lado, simplemente escuchando su respiración - Lo siento.

\- No, yo lo siento - se disculpó él. El enfado de hacía unos minutos se estaba convirtiendo ahora en una culpabilidad aplastante. Había sido muy injusto con Leia, ella no se merecía que la tratase así, era una princesa, su princesa. Se merecía algo mejor que un novio celoso por su trabajo - He sido un imbécil.

\- Digamos que ninguno de los dos ha estado muy acertado últimamente - afirmó Leia acariciando con cariño el antebrazo de Han con la mano que tenía libre. Descendió los dedos cosquilleando su piel hasta llegar a su muñeca. Puso la mano encima de la suya, de modo que la pequeña cajita y la mano de Han quedaban atrapadas entre las de Leia - Sí que quiero, Han.

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó él sin molestarse en ocultar el tono de sorpresa en su voz. Había salido todo tan mal respecto a cómo lo había planeado que había perdido toda esperanza.

\- Claro que sí, tonto - rió acercando su cara a la de él a solo unos centímetros - Quiero casarme contigo.

Esas tres palabras fueron las más dulces que Han había escuchado en su vida. Llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Leia y la acarició con una ternura infinita. Era tan bonita. Su piel de porcelana, su oscura melena y sus brillantes ojos, toda ella. Cerró los ojos e inspiró su aroma. Olía a lavanda y fresas mezclado con estrellas. Sí, olía como cuando se desplazaba a la velocidad de la luz por la galaxia, sintiendo la adrenalina en sus venas. Era tan afortunado de tenerla.

\- Te quiero - le susurró al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna vertebral de Leia con una pizca de placer.

\- Lo sé - respondió simplemente ella curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

A Han le bastaba con eso, con que ella supiera cuánto significaba para él. Más que la galaxia entera, más que su propia vida. Tomó la cajita que descansaba entre sus manos y la abrió, desvelando un precioso anillo de plata, decorado por relucientes y pequeños diamantes en todo su contorno. Nervioso cual niño pequeño, tomó las manos de Leia entre las suyas y con pulso tembloroso introdujo despacio el anillo por su anular. En sus delicadas manos quedaba aún más perfecto de lo que habría imaginado.

Con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción del momento, Leia acortó la distancia entre sus labios y le besó. Primero con dulzura y luego con pasión, llevando sus manos a su espalda mientras él la atraía hacia sí agarrando su fina cintura. Se sumergieron en los labios del otro durante un rato, hasta que Leia se dejó caer sobre su pecho, buscando su abrazo. Han la rodeó con cariño y dejó que se recostara sobre él.

Besó su frente y cerró los ojos. Han no podía ser más feliz.

Al sentir los labios de Han sobre su frente, cerró los ojos esbozando una sonrisa. Leia no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado.

Bueno, como dice en el resumen, mi idea es escribir un longfic con pequeños momentos en la vida de Han y Leia desde el Episodio VI al VII, siendo lo que acabáis de leer, el primer capítulo. Tengo un montón de ideas para seguir pero necesito saber que os gusta la propuesta así que por favor, todo lo que sea **fav/follow/review** para hacerme ver que queréis que continúe es bienvenido. No hay nada mejor que vuestras opiniones y aportaciones.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima (espero).


	2. Chapter 2

¡Saludos lectores galácticos! En primer lugar quería daros las gracias por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido el primer capi del fic, sois unos amores. Sabed que si eso continúa estaré encantada de seguir escribiendo.

Os traigo aquí el segundo capítulo, otro episodio más (y uno importante) en la vida de Han y Leia.

Solo la idea del fic me pertenece, el resto es propiedad de Disney y George Lucas.

¡A leer y que la fuerza os acompañe!

* * *

\- Estás preciosa - comentó con calma. Estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el métalico marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

\- ¡Luke! - exclamó Leia sorprendida al ver al Jedi postrado detrás suyo. Dejó el cepillo de pelo que estaba usando sobre su larga melena encima de la mesilla y se levantó para recibir a su mellizo - ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

\- Lo suficiente para confirmar que debes ser la mujer más bella de la galaxia - respondió Luke con una sonrisa al ver las mejillas de Leia tornarse rosadas por el cumplido. No habían tenido la oportunidad de crecer juntos pero desde que se conocieron el lazo fraternal entre ellos era cada día más fuerte.

\- Mira que eres idiota - repuso ella intentando disimular el bochorno. Solo estaba en camisón, su hermano era un exagerado - ¿Qué quieres?

\- Quería ver si necesitabas algo - contestó con sinceridad. No tenía pensado quedarse observándola mientras se cepillaba el pelo y la luz de la mañana dibujaba su silueta, pero como Leia no se había percatado de su presencia en la puerta, no había podido evitar disfrutar de la escena en silencio. Al fin de al cabo era un Jedi, pasar desapercibido, mimetizarse con la Fuerza, era lo suyo - Ya sabes, hoy es el gran día.

\- Lo sé - afirmó ella. Aunque de saberlo a asumirlo había un gran paso que no estaba muy segura de haber dado. Estaba preparada, quería a Han, era el hombre de su vida, con el que quería pasar el resto de sus días. Sin embargo, la idea de casarse y formar una familia como la que la habían arrebatado no una, si no dos veces, se le antojaba difícil de creer. Quería hacerlo bien, quería que funcionase.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Luke tratando de leer la expresión en el rostro de Leia. Algo en su interior le decía que su hermana necesitaba hablar.

\- Sí, claro, pasa - Leia se echó a un lado y le indicó con la mano que le siguiera.

Pasaron al pequeño recibidor que tenía la habitación de la princesa y con una mirada, Leia le ofreció asiento en un pequeño sofá blanco que había frente un enorme ventanal, que mostraba la ciudad a sus pies y filtraba los rayos del sol que brillaba en el cielo. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. No era un silencio incómodo, ni mucho menos, pero sí un silencio que ocultaba cosas por decir.

\- Ojalá estuvieran aquí - dijo Leia por fin. Tenía la mirada perdida y había un deje de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Quiénes? - preguntó Luke. Intuía a qué personas se refería su hermana pero quería que lo dijera en voz alta, que lo sacase de su interior.

\- Ben, mis padres... nuestros padres - añadió insegura. Por lo que ha ella respectaba, tenía dos padres y dos madres, y aún así ninguno de ellos estaba allí para verla el día de su boda - Ojalá pudieran verme, aconsejarme - pensaba sobretodo en su madre adoptiva, en cómo había jugado de niña con ella a imaginar el día en que se casase con el príncipe de sus sueños. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Han como ese príncipe.

\- Estarían orgullosos de ti, Leia - aseguró Luke tomando sus manos entre las suyas. La miró con ternura - Yo lo estoy.

\- Gracias, Luke - le agradeció soltando sus manos y envolviéndole entre sus brazos - Gracias por ser mi familia.

\- Siempre, hermanita - prometió sin soltarla. Se quedaron abrazados un rato, sintiendo la seguridad que solo te da la familia, el hogar.

* * *

\- Les voy a matar - susurró Han para sus adentros - A los dos.

El salón estaba lleno de gente de todas razas y especies y podía notar cientos de pares de ojos clavados en él, analizándole. Él habría querido celebrar una boda íntima pero Leia era una princesa y su deber como tal era hacerlo público. Y ahora estaba allí, postrado frente al altar, solo y rodeado de gente que ni conocía ni tenía el menor deseo de conocer, esperando a la novia, que llevaba quince minutos de retraso.

Leia siempre llegaba pronto, absolutamente siempre, solo para poder chincharle y reprocharle que era un tardón y que siempre estaba llegando tarde. Pero para un puñetero día que la princesa tenía que llegar puntual, se retrasaba.

Y él estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Toda aquella multitud le estaba juzgando, lo sabía. Podía escuchar sus susurros preguntándose si aquel contrabandista era suficientemente bueno para su princesa, si no había caído muy bajo como para casarse con aquel desconocido piloto. ¿Y si tenían razón? Leia era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, y a veces se despertaba en mitad de la noche y se quedaba observándola dormir profundamente, apreciando su belleza y preguntándose si era realmente merecedor de esa mujer. Con esos pensamientos le empezaron a sudar las manos y tuvo que cambiar el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro para que no se le durmieran las piernas de la tensión.

En la primera fila, su amigo Lando le lanzó una mirada de tranquilidad. Para que Lando, que no quitaba ojo de encima a las señoritas presentes en el banco de atrás, se diera cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba es que ya lo tenía que saber el salón entero. ¿Y si Leia se había dado cuenta también? Cuenta de que no era suficiente, de que no era merecedor de ella. La idea de salir corriendo, subir a bordo del Halcón Milenario y huir a la otra punta de la galaxia le estaba cruzando la mente cuando la puerta se abrió y la sala quedó en silencio absoluto.

Han contuvo la respiración. Leia entraba agarrada del brazo de Luke, dando pasos cortos, al ritmo de la música. Una música que Han no alcanzaba a oír porque de pronto todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en una sola cosa, en una sola persona, en la luz que hacía ensombrecer el resto del salón haciendo que todo pareciera insignificante en comparación a ella.

Un _ángel_. Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente mientras intentaba grabar en su retina cada detalle de aquella criatura de la Fuerza tan perfecta que estaba a punto de convertirse en su mujer. Iba vestida de blanco, como era tradición en las bodas de Alderaan, un pequeño guiño a su infancia, a su vida pasada. El vestido era de palabra de honor, dejando los hombros al aire, solamente cubiertos por su castaña melena, que caía en cascada sobre su pálida piel, semiracogida en una trenza que descansaba sobre su espalda. Las mangas, largas y de encaje, acababan en un bordado dorado, el mismo que adornaba el escote y se ceñía en forma de cinta a sus delgadas caderas. La parte de falda caía suelta desde la cintura y por la parte de delante se abría en dos, desvelando un encaje similar al de las mangas. Un velo cubría su rostro, dejando ver a penas su silueta, y arrastraba junto con la cola del vestido hasta dos metros por detrás suyo. Dos pequeños ewoks sujetaban el final del traje, intentando seguir el ritmo de los hermanos con sus cortas piernas.

Estaban ya a punto de llegar a su lado y el corazón de Han latía tan fuerte que pensaba que se le saldría del pecho. Cuando por fin llegaron al altar, Luke sonrió y soltando el brazo de Leia se acercó al piloto.

\- Cuídala, amigo - le pidió mirando a su hermana con gesto protector. Cambió su semblante intentando aparentar seriedad y añadió - Si no mi espada láser será lo último que veas. Palabra de Jedi.

\- Te lo prometo - aseguró Han asintiendo con una sonrisa, adoraba cuando Luke intentaba parecer duro cuando en realidad era un cacho de pan - Aunque creo que si la hago enfadar tu espada será el menor de mis problemas.

Los dos hermanos rieron. Eran buenos amigos, eran familia. Eran un trío peculiar e inseparable, unidos por el destino y agradecidos por ello.

Luke se hizo a un lado y Han tomó a Leia de la mano, acompañándola con un gesto para que se pusiera a su lado. Con manos temblorosas asió la tela del velo y despacio, la levantó.

Lo primero que vio con claridad fue su sonrisa, amplia y pura, reflejo de la felicidad que inundaba su corazón mientras el amor de su vida le descubría el rostro. Lo siguiente fueron sus rosadas mejillas, víctimas de los nervios y la excitación. Y por último, descubrió sus ojos, _oh_ , sus ojos. Eran dos estrellas, brillantes y oscuras al mismo tiempo, eran como la galaxia. Su galaxia.

\- Estás preciosa - aseguró en un susurro. La voz le tembló y Leia se debió dar cuenta, porque ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin interrupciones y después de lo que pareció una eternidad plagada de discursos y lecturas, por fin llegaron los votos.

\- Leia Organa - Han agradeció internamente poder empezar porque no aguantaba ni un minuto más sin decir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ensayando en su cabeza - Desde el momento en que te conocí mi vida se volvió extraordinaria. Entraste en mi vida poniendo todo patas arriba pero en ti he encontrado el hogar que mi corazón lleva toda una vida buscando. Soy mejor persona cuando estoy contigo - paró un momento para tranquilizarse y encontró en la mirada de Leia la calma que necesitaba - Prometo protegerte. Siempre y cuando tú me dejes, claro - aclaró. Leia rió y apretó su mano con fuerza - Te quiero, y sé que lo sabes, pero me encargaré de demostrártelo cada día durante el resto de mi vida.

Con un par de pitidos, R2D2 se acercó a los futuros novios y abriendo uno de sus pequeños compartimentos descubrió un par de alianzas. Eran de oro, con un acabado en mate y las palabras "Te quiero" y "Lo sé" relucían grabadas en el interior de ambas joyas. Han cogió el anillo más pequeño y con cariño se lo puso a Leia en el dedo. Mantuvo su mano entre las suyas un momento de más y asintió, haciendo saber que había terminado.

\- Princesa - dijo el oficiante de la ceremonia dirigiéndose a una Leia ausente, perdida en las preciosas palabras que acababa de escuchar. El anillo en su dedo lo notaba ligero, como si hubiera estado destinado a ocupar ese lugar desde siempre.

\- Han... Han Solo - comenzó intentando volver en sí. Soltó momentáneamente la mano del piloto para secarse una lágrima de felicidad que descendía por su mejilla, pero Han fue más rápido y con cariño disipó la solitaria lágrima con su pulgar acariciando su rostro. Volvieron a darse la mano y Leia respiro hondo - Desde que te conocí, me has enseñado más de mí misma de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Contigo he aprendido a reír, a disfrutar de la vida de formas en las que no podría si no fuera a tu lado. No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti - Han sonrió, animándola a continuar - Eres la primera sonrisa que quiero ver por la mañana y el último abrazo que quiero recibir antes de cerrar los ojos. Prometo dejar que me protejas, siempre y cuando yo pueda protegerte a ti también - replicó. El piloto asintió con conformidad. Se protegerían mutuamente - Sabes que te quiero, pero no te haces una idea de cuánto, y pretendo mostrártelo durante el resto de mis días hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Cogió el anillo que quedaba y despacio, saboreando el momento, se lo puso a Han. Entrelazaron las manos en las que tenían los anillos y se miraron, sonrientes, leyendo en los ojos del otro la felicidad que ellos mismos estaban experimentando.

\- Por el poder que me ha sido concedido por la Fuerza, yo os declaro marido y mujer - anunció el oficiante en voz alta y serena. Y mirando a Han, añadió - Puedes besar a la novia.

Y sin dudarlo se dispuso a besarla. Ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello y alzó la cabeza en busca de sus labios mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura y hacía encontrar sus bocas. Y se besaron, largo y tendido, con vítores y aplausos de fondo, porque él era su marido y ella su mujer y así sería el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! Espero que os haya gustado porque de verdad que he puesto todo de mi parte porque quería que la boda fuera perfecta.

 **Nota 1** : Lo de que casarse de blanco era típico de Alderaan me lo he sacado de la manga, pero quería dar una razón para que el vestido fuera blanco ya que nunca se ha especificado como van las novias de la galaxia xD

 **Nota 2** : En este enlace a un tweet tenéis un pequeño boceto de cómo me imagino yo el vestido:

https(dos puntos)/twitter(punto)com/fitzsnows/status/683069143273312256 (poniendo los símbolos correspondientes que a mí no me deja escribirlos aquí)

Como os he dicho, que continúe o no, depende de vosotros y de vuestras **reviews** , así que ya sabéis, toda opinión es más que bienvenida. Tardaré un poquillo en actualizar porque se me vienen encima un montón de exámenes pero aun me queda mucho, muchísimo que escribir de estos dos.

¡Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

¡Muy buenas lectores galácticos! Tal y como prometí que haría en cuanto acabase los exámenes aquí tenéis el siguiente capi, espero que cumpla vuestras expectativas.

Todo es propiedad de Lucas y Disney, mía solo es la idea de la historia.

¡A leer y que la fuerza os acompañe!

* * *

\- ¡Tienes que decírselo, Leia! - exclamó Luke agitando los brazos para expresar su disconformidad.

\- He dicho que no, está decidido - afirmó ella tajante, intentando zanjar el tema al que llevaban dando vueltas casi diez minutos - Además probablemente ya se haya ido, me he despedido de él hace un rato.

\- No he visto al Halcón salir, tiene que estar a punto de despegar, aún estás a tiempo - aseguró el Jedi, haciendo todo lo posible para que su hermana entrara en razón - Venga, ve a decírselo antes de que sea tarde.

Unos pitidos por parte de R2D2 indicaron que apoyaba la perspectiva de su amo. Dio un par de vueltas alrededor de Leia, haciendo que ésta frunciera el ceño más aún.

\- Tú a callar droide cabeza hueca, no creo que esto sea asunto nuestro - le reprendió C3PO con su voz metálica.

\- Esto es absurdo - murmuró Leia para sí lo suficientemente alto como para que su hermano y los dos robots la oyeran. Nada había salido como había planeado. Han tenía que haber sido el primero en saberlo pero su hermano, Don "he sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza" se había dado cuenta de su estado tan solo unos días después que ella. Se lo había intentado contar durante el transcurso de la semana pero al final entre unas cosas y otras no había sabido cómo darle la noticia, y desde luego no era algo para tomarse a la ligera. Estaba embarazada. Iban a tener un hijo.

\- Entonces, ¿piensas dejar que se vaya sin saberlo? - preguntó Luke al borde de darse por vencido. Estaba claro quién había heredado la cabezonería de los dos.

\- Vamos, Luke, no seas tan melodramático - le acusó ella sin reparos. Su hermano era un exagerado - Es solo una misión diplomática de reconocimiento. Ya sabes lo que me ha costado que los líderes de un planeta en otro sistema accedan a este tipo de pactos. Tenía que ir alguien de máxima confianza para los trámites. No iban a aceptar a cualquiera.

\- Pero al ser en otro sistema va a estar incomunicado - puntualizó Luke tratando de ganar argumentos a su favor.

\- Sí, durante dos semanas como mucho - afirmó restándole importancia con un gesto de mano. No era para tanto - Cuando vuelva se lo diré.

Luke negó con la cabeza. Leia le contaba absolutamente todo a Han. Todo. Sin excepciones. ¿Por qué era tan reacia a contarle algo de tal importancia?

\- ¿Hay algo más verdad? - todo encajó en su cerebro como un puzzle. Tenía que estar pasando algo que no llegaba a entender para que no se lo quisiera contar.

\- No sé a qué te refieres - respondió Leia tras un silencio unos segundos demasiado largo. Se mordió el labio inferior y se planteó otra vez la pregunta.

¿Y si estaba posponiendo indefinidamente el contárselo a Han? Hacía apenas dos semanas que se habían casado, lo que sin echarle mucha imaginación llevaba al incuestionable hecho de que ya estaba embarazada aquel día. ¿Y si Han se lo hubiera replanteado de haberlo sabido en ese momento? No, él no era así. Pero Leia tenía miedo de su reacción. Han era tan libre, tan independiente y soñador que le asustaba que no estuviera preparado, que no quisiera tener hijos por el momento. A decir verdad, habían estado tan ocupados que no habían tenido tiempo para hablar de ello con tranquilidad. ¿Y si la idea de un bebé le suponía cortarse las alas, sentar la cabeza? ¿Y si no quería? El mero pensamiento de la mirada ausente de Han, esa que ponía cuando algo no le gustaba pero lo hacía por ella, cuando se lo contase, la agobiaba tanto que le costaba respirar.

Se llevó la mano a su aún plano abdomen y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. Y entonces recordó cómo le sonreía Han a los niños con cara de bobo para hacerles reír, cómo se peleaba con Luke por absurdos juegos de críos o cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaban de un futuro juntos.

\- Tengo que decírselo - susurró para sí dándose cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Han tenía que saberlo antes de irse - ¿Desde qué plataforma sale el Halcón?

\- La nueve - respondió Luke con una sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo por haber ayudado a su hermana.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Leia salió a toda velocidad por la puerta. Recorrió los pasillos esquivando al personal pero cuando llego a la zona de despegues el Halcón Milenario ya no estaba allí. La decepción la inundó por dentro.

\- ¿Hace cuánto ha despegado el Halcón? - le preguntó a uno de los técnicos de la zona, manteniendo una última esperanza.

\- Ahora mismo, princesa - le contestó el joven. Señaló la zona de mandos a añadió - Es posible que todavía tengan conexión con la nave.

Sin perder un segundo, subió las escaleras que conducían a la sala de control.

\- Comunicación con el Halcón Milenario, por favor - le pidió al supervisor a cargo de los paneles de comunicación en cuanto entró por la puerta. El hombre toco un par de botones y asintió, indicándole que estaba listo.

\- ¿Han? - preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

\- ¿Leia? - respondió el piloto preocupado. Hacía apenas unas horas que se había despedido de su mujer y no se le ocurría ninguna razón por la que tuviese que hablar con él de manera urgente - ¿Pasa algo? Estamos a punto de salir de nuestro sistema, la conexión... - las interferencias le interrumpieron a mitad de la frase - No tardará en contarse.

\- Han... - era ahora o tener que esperar más de dos semanas que se le harían una eternidad sabiendo que debería habérselo contado. Tenía que hacerlo.

\- Leia, te... - las interferencias tenían cada vez mayor nivel de ruido y ahogaban la voz del Han - Te pierdo...

\- ¡Han, estoy embarazada! - exclamó antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Un pitido continuo indicó que la conexión se había perdido - ¡Maldita sea! - exclamó apagando la comunicación prácticamente dándole un puñetazo al cuadro de mandos.

Toda la sala de control le miraba atónita. Cuando se dio cuenta de la escena que acababa de montar la princesa de Alderaan delante de como mínimo media docena de su personal sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que podía notar el calor que salía de ellas. Abochornada pero con la cabeza bien alta, salió por la puerta a paso ligero, esquivando una mezcla de miradas que rezaban "enhorabuena" y otras que parecían gritar "a nuestra princesa se le ha ido la cabeza".

* * *

\- ¿Qué...? ¡Leia! - exclamó Han desesperado, accionando cada palanca conectada a la radio - ¡Mierda de cacharro! - maldijo al darse cuanta de que era imposible restablecer el contacto.

Se dejó caer sobre el asiento del piloto y se frotó la cara con las manos, mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar. Leia estaba embarazada. Iba a ser padre.

* * *

Leia decidió que lo mejor sería no salir de de sus aposentos en las próximas horas, dado que lo más posible era que cientos de rumores sobre la princesa y su embarazo se estuvieran esparciendo como la pólvora por toda la base. Si no por toda la Galaxia, a estas alturas.

Suspiró mirando de reojo el pequeño calendario planetario en forma de holograma que había encima de la mesa. Se le iba a hacer eterna la espera hasta volver a ver a Han. Mucho más de lo que había pensado en un principio. Solo habían pasado unas horas y ya se moría por abrazarle, besarle, y hablar con él de su inminente futuro juntos. Sí, tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Pero no se arrepentía, había hecho lo correcto para con su deber de princesa. Ahora menos que nunca podía permitirse que su vida personal interfiriera con su trabajo. Había logrado mantener ambos aspectos de su vida lo más separados posible, y no iba a dejar que el hecho de que estuviera embarazada cambiase eso. Era una mujer fuerte y no tenía reparos en admitirlo, sería capaz de manejar la situación.

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó una voz grave a su espalda, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Se giró extrañada porque sabía perfectamente quién era el dueño de esa voz. Han estaba en el marco de la puerta, ligeramente inclinado y con las manos sobre las costillas, intentando recuperar el aliento. Estaba sudando y le temblaban las piernas por la carrera.

\- ¿Han... Qué...? - la sorpresa le impedía pronunciar más de dos palabras coherentes seguidas. Hacía dos minutos suspiraba porque su marido volviese y ahora que lo tenía a dos metros de ella, su gen de princesa rebelde salió a la luz - ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tenías que estar en la nave!

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - volvió a preguntar el piloto, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su mujer.

\- ¡Es que si lo llego a saber no te lo digo! - gritó enfadada llevándose las manos a la cintura - ¿Tú sabes la cantidad de conferencias digitales y papeleo que me va a costar mandar otra expedición? - se quejó frunciendo el ceño - ¡Si es que no sé para qué hago caso al idiota de mi hermano!

\- ¡Estás embarazada! - repitió Han por tercera vez. En esta ocasión no era una pregunta, si no más bien una afirmación. Miraba a su enfadada mujer mientras sonreía como un tonto.

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? - preguntó Leia, sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta. ¿Es que nadie entendía lo difícil que era la política? ¿Lo duro que tenía que trabajar para mantenerlo todo a flote? No podía pasarse la vida organizando la Galaxia y que alguien desbaratase sus planes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos - ¡Es que-

No pudo acabar la frase porque sin previo aviso Han acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y apretó su pequeño cuerpo entre sus musculosos brazos. Iba a poner resistencia, aún sabiendo que contra él no conseguiría nada, pero al apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, la inundó tal sensación de comodidad que fue incapaz. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó su peso sobre él, olvidándose de todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza segundos antes.

\- Estoy embarazada - afirmó en un murmullo contra la piel de su cazadora.

Han se separó de ella unos centímetros y sin soltarla del todo la miró a los ojos. Los de Han brillaban de emoción mientras que en los de Leia aún se leía una pizca de miedo.

\- Vamos a ser padres - afirmó el piloto. Esas palabras sonaron todavía más extrañas de lo que había pensado dichas en voz alta.

Leia asintió.

\- ¿Estás contento? - le preguntó con cautela. La expresión en el rostro de su marido era un cuadro abstracto y difícil de leer.

\- ¿Contento? - preguntó él extrañado como si aquella pregunta no tuviera sentido. Contento era, más bien, no era, ni una mínima parte de cómo se sentía en ese momento. No podría describirlo ni con todas las palabras de todas las lenguas de la Galaxia - Leia, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

La princesa exhaló el aire que inconscientemente había estado reteniendo con tensión en sus pulmones.

\- ¿Pensabas que no me iba a alegrar? - preguntó Han, sorprendido por el alivio que expresaba el rostro de su mujer.

\- No, es solo que... - intentó explicarse. No quería ofenderle - Bueno, sí.

Y entonces Han se rió. Se rió con una sonora carcajada que casi hizo que Leia diera un salto hacia atrás.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó intentado comprender su inesperada reacción. Pensó que se sentiría molesto, no que le haría gracia.

\- Es que... - Han tomó la cara entre sus manos y la acarició con ternura - No se me ocurre nada más ridículo que pensar que no me iba a alegrar el tener un hijo con la mujer a la que amo - explicó con sinceridad - Leia, cuando sentado a los mandos del Halcón Milenario me he enterado de que estabas embarazada me he sentido el hombre, la criatura - se corrigió - más afortunada de la Galaxia.

\- ¿De veras? - preguntó la princesa, de pronto sintiéndose tonta por haber llegado a pensar de otra manera.

\- Vamos a formar nuestra propia familia, ¿qué puede haber mejor que eso? - respondió emocionado. Nervioso, hizo descender una mano hasta el vientre de Leia. Aún no se notaba nada, pero la simple idea de que un hijo de los dos estuviera creciendo allí dentro le fascinaba.

\- Nada - afirmó ella, poniendo una mano encima de la suya. Aquello era todo lo que podía desear. Formar una familia con Han - Absolutamente nada.

Han se deshizo de la distancia que separaba sus labios y la besó con cariño. Ella respondió con ganas, olvidando por completo el hecho de que el piloto debería estar en otro planeta, en otro sistema, a millones de kilómetros de ella. Porque, ¿qué importaba eso ahora que los labios del padre de su futuro hijo descansaban sobre los suyos?

* * *

¡Esto es todo, amigo/as! Espero que os haya gustado. Me había imaginado mil formas en la que esto podría pasar, pero ésta me pareció de las mejores.

Como siempre, por favor con un simple **fav/follow/review** me hacéis saber qué os parece y si queréis seguir leyendo, porque yo desde luego quiero seguir escribiendo. Tengo un borrador con ideas para lo mínimo casi 10 capítulos más llenos de feels HanLeia que me encantaría mostraros así que de vosotros depende.

Quería comentaros también que me gustaría mucho publicar este fic en inglés e ir traduciendo los capis según los voy subiendo aquí. Yo tengo buen nivel de inglés (Advanced) pero hacerlo sola es demasiado trabajo, así que si hubiera alguien con buen nivel en el idioma interesado/a en compartir la autoría del fic en inglés hacérmelo saber y vemos cómo lo hacemos.

Dicho esto, me despido hasta el próximo capi :)


	4. Chapter 4

¡Muy buenas de nuevo! Antes de lo esperado os traigo por aquí el capi 4. Ojalá pudiera actualizar siempre tan pronto, pero depende de unas veces a otras, ya sabéis.

Nada de esto es mío, si no propiedad de Lucas y Disney.

A leer y que la fuerza os acompañe.

* * *

\- Ya hemos llegado - anunció Han terminando de hacer las maniobras necesarias para aterrizar el Halcón con la mayor suavidad posible.

\- Por fin - suspiró Leia claramente aliviada. Durante los últimos tres meses había descubierto que viajar a la velocidad de la luz estando embarazada era de esas cosas que no debían hacerse si quería evitar discusiones con Han del tipo "O paras la nave o vomito en tu precioso Halcón Milenario". Y si a eso le sumabas que la paciencia no era exactamente una de las cualidades que las hormonas hubieran mejorado, sino más bien lo contrario, era un milagro de la Fuerza que Leia hubiera accedido a que Han la llevase con los ojos vendados hasta quién sabe dónde para darle una pequeña sorpresa.

Cuando la nave estuvo sobre tierra firme, Han apagó los motores y le dio la mano a Leia.

\- Ven - dijo poniéndose de pie, y tirando de ella para que hiciera lo mismo - Sígueme.

\- Cómo si tuviera otra opción - murmuró resignada, intentando ocultar los nervios bajo una fachada anti-romántica.

El piloto condujo a una ciega princesa por los pasillos de la nave hasta que llegado un momento paró en seco. Leia pudo escuchar cómo abría la trampilla que llevaba al techo del Halcón, algo que en principio, con los ojos tapados, no le hizo mucha gracia.

\- Tranquila - le susurró Han al oído percibiendo la tensión que emitía cada fibra de su cuerpo - Yo ayudo a su Majestad.

\- Han, llevo vestido - indicó la Leia, como si no fuera obvio - Podrías haberme avisado de que iba a tener que subir - protestó.

\- Te he visto matar Stormtroopers con vestido, podrás hacerlo - argumentó el piloto, restándole importancia a las quejas de su mujer - Además, no es nada que no haya visto antes, ya sabes.

A pesar de llevar los ojos tapados, Leia pudo imaginarse sin problemas la sonrisa ladeada y burlona que lucía en ese mismo momento la cara de su marido. Se movió con rapidez hacia atrás y le pegó un fuerte pisotón al piloto.

\- ¡Ouch! - protestó Han - Eso era mi pie.

\- Ay, lo siento, cielo - se disculpó Leia con teatralidad - Es que no veo, ya sabes - argumentó utilizando sus propias palabras en su contra.

Han estuvo a punto de responder al ataque, pero sabía que podrían pasarse así horas y no es lo que tenía pensado para aquella velada.

\- Bueno, princesa - dijo zanjando la discusión - ¡Arriba!

Leia sintió las manos de Han sobre su cintura y sin quererlo ni saberlo, sus pies se levantaron del suelo.

\- ¡Han! - exclamó asustada, sin tener a qué aferrarse - ¡Bájame!

\- Venga, Leia. Lo conoces de sobra, agarra las asas, apoya el pie en el saliente de tu derecha y estás arriba - le indicó el piloto con tranquilidad.

\- No me sueltes - le suplicó mientras buscaba a tientas las dichosas asas a las que se suponía que tenía que agarrarse. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban pero lo de carecer del sentido de profundidad dificultaba bastante la tarea.

\- Nunca - le prometió Han, reforzando las manos contra sus caderas para que se sintiera más segura. Leia siempre había supuesto un peso pluma cuando se trataba de levantarla del suelo, era tan pequeñita que le encantaba alzarla continuamente por los aires. Cuando se dejaba, claro. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír al notar un ligero aumento de peso respecto a la última vez que lo había hecho. Estuvo a punto de comentarlo en voz alta pero decidió que prefería llegar vivo al final del embarazo, algo que no ocurriría si le decía a su mujer que había aumentado de peso.

\- Vale, ya está - aseguró Leia aferrándose con las dos manos a las asas y apoyando su peso en el pequeño saliente de la pared - ¿Subo?

\- A la de tres - le indicó Han - Una, dos y ¡tres!

Y con un último empujón la princesa se encontraba en el techo del Halcón Milenario. O eso suponía, ya que no veía absolutamente nada a través de la venda. A pesar de que no hacía nada de viento y la temperatura era ideal, supo en seguida que estaban al aire libre. Oyó como Han, de un pequeño salto, subía junto a ella y con un chirrido oxidado cerraba la trampilla.

\- Por aquí - volvió a cogerla de la mano y la movió unos metros a la derecha - Espera un segundo.

Leia percibió como Han extendía algo en el suelo, una manta, casi con toda certeza y después tiraba encima algo más sólido pero de poco peso, cojines, probablemente. Aquella imagen hizo sonreír a la princesa.

\- Vamos - esta vez la agarró de la cintura y la hizo moverse ligeramente a la izquierda. Con apenas un paso noto la diferencia entre pisar el frío metal de la nave a algo mucho más cálido y suave - Ahora siéntate.

Leia obedeció en silencio y notó como Han hacía lo mismo a su lado.

\- Bien - siguió Han - Ahora túmbate. Con cuidado.

Leia se dejó caer lentamente hasta que en un punto sintió las manos de Han en su espalda, guiándola. Cuando su cabeza por fin se apoyó en algo firme, supo sin lugar a dudas que se trataba del pecho de Han. Los inconfundibles latidos de su corazón, el sube y baja de sus pulmones al respirar... básicamente, su lugar favorito. En seguida notó el brazo del piloto rodeando su cintura y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su mano entre las suyas.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Han le retiró la venda de los ojos. Cegada momentáneamente por haber estado tanto tiempo a oscuras, le llevó un par de parpadeos poder ajustar la vista para ver lo que había a su alrededor. Y lo que vio le sorprendió.

Nada. Y a su vez todo.

Les rodeaba la oscuridad absoluta. Mirara donde mirase, un cielo negro, tan oscuro como el carbón, lo cubría todo. Bueno, casi todo. Adornaban el cielo miles, no, millones de estrellas. Algunas brillaban como soles mientras que otras eran a penas un destello a años luz de ellos. Unas eran grandes como planetas y otras tan pequeñas, que solo fijando la vista podía percatarse de su existencia. Las había blancas, pero también rojas, azuladas y doradas.

Era el firmamento más bonito que Leia había visto en toda su vida.

\- Han, es... - ni si quiera tenía palabras para describirlo. Era muy difícil sorprender a la princesa de Alderaan, pero si había alguien capaz de hacerlo, ese era Han Solo.

\- Me alegro de que te guste - aseguró Han satisfecho.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó con curiosidad. Siendo sinceros, había muy pocos sitios en la Galaxia que Leia no supiera ubicar con rapidez. Una infancia como princesa suponía estudiar constelaciones, sistemas y mapas planetarios para prepararse para el futuro. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de dónde se hallaban en aquel momento.

\- Estamos sobre el asteroide XP923 - explicó Han, orgulloso de por una vez, saber algo que su sabia mujer desconocía. Saboreó el momento - También conocido como el punto más estrellado de la Galaxia. Me he informado - añadió para recalcar que lo que estaba diciendo era real, no algún tipo de historia inventada que había elaborado para sorprenderla. Aunque no hacía falta, Leia estaba más que segura de que no mentía, solo tenía que mirar a su alrededor. La cantidad de estrellas aún la tenían absorta.

\- Gracias - susurró sosteniendo su mano aún con más fuerza.

\- Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo traerte - aseguró mientras jugaba con una de las trenzas de Leia entre sus dedos - Desde que me dijiste que te gustaban las estrellas.

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? - preguntó ella intentando hacer memoria de aquel momento sin mucho éxito.

\- La primera vez que... - comenzó a decir. Con esas palabras Leia ya sabía a qué se refería - Bueno, que...

\- ¿Nos acostamos? - preguntó Leia acabando la frase, enternecida por la repentina timidez de Han al revelar que se acordaba de un detalle tan íntimo.

Había pasado la noche de la Batalla de Endor, como no podía ser de otra forma. Habían ganado, habían derrotado al Imperio. Rebeldes de todas las razas celebraban la victoria, ebrios de júbilo y felicidad. A ellos no les costó más que intercambiar un par de miradas para poder leer la mente del otro. Leia le había cogido de la mano y le había llevado a una cabaña vacía, lejos de la multitud de la celebración. Comenzaron robándose besos con timidez, sorprendentemente más por parte de él que de ella. Han sabía con certeza que era la primera vez de la princesa y estaba nervioso por hacerlo bien, quería que estuviera cómoda, que no se sintiera presionada. Y no lo hizo. Fue la mejor noche de su vida. La mejor de la de ambos, de hecho. El roce se sus pieles, el sabor de sus bocas, el placer que suponía redescubrir al otro. No fue hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando llevaban horas descansando en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, con las respiraciones coordinadas, cuando Leia detuvo la mano con la que estaba haciendo círculos concéntricos sobre el pecho del piloto produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo, y se giró para mirar el cielo. En el techo de la pequeña cabaña había un par de tablas sueltas que dejaban al descubierto un firmamento estrellado. "Son preciosas, ¿verdad?" había susurrado "Las estrellas". En ese momento Han había asentido, aunque sus ojos no estaban fijos en las luces que bañaban el cielo, si no en la única estrella que veía él, la luz que desprendía la mujer que descansaba desnuda sobre su pecho. Desde aquel día, siempre había querido mostrarle algo tan bonito, que brillara tanto, como a él le parecía que lo hacía ella.

\- Sí - asintió Han sonriendo por el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Pensando en lo mismo, Leia se giró ligeramente para poder besarle en los labios. Han respondió al beso encantado, rodeándola por la cintura. Cuando se separaron, ella volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos.

\- Soy muy feliz, Han - dijo Leia sin más. Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin pensarlo, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Han se quedó momentáneamente en shock por el peso de aquellas tres simples palabras. De hecho, cuando la princesa se paró a reflexionarlo, se sorprendió a sí misma. Durante mucho tiempo pensó que nunca más sería feliz. No después de la destrucción de Alderaan, después de la muerte de sus amigos, de su familia. Pero si el tiempo le había enseñado algo es que nunca digas nunca. Ahora no solo tenía una familia, a su hermano Luke, si no que tenía un marido y un bebé en camino. Era más feliz de lo que jamás habría soñado y todo lo que podía desear era que durase para siempre. Pero si algo no era Leia, era ingenua. Nada dura para siempre, por eso hay que disfrutarlo mientras se pueda, entes de que se te escape de las manos. Por eso esas tres palabras habían salido de sus labios.

\- Yo también soy muy feliz, Leia - aseguró Han depositando un dulce beso en su cabeza - Y todo gracias a ti - admitió con sinceridad. No había día que no diese gracias porque aquella princesa rebelde hubiera entrado en su vida años atrás - Gracias a los dos - se corrigió, haciendo ascender una de sus manos desde la cadera de Leia hasta su ya ligeramente abultado abdomen de tres meses.

\- ¿Cómo crees que será nuestro hijo? - preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos encima de las de él.

\- Pues mira, yo creo que - comenzó emocionado. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta pero le encantaba pensar en ello a menudo. En cómo sería el bebé - Espera un momento - se detuvo al darse cuenta de las palabras exactas de su mujer - ¿Has dicho hijo? ¿Cómo...?

Leia sonrió.

\- Simplemente lo sé - respondió. No sabría explicarlo, pero suponía que era una de esas sorpresas que la Fuerza que tenía en su interior la daba de vez en cuando. Era un niño.

\- Vamos a tener un hijo - murmuró Han para sí asimilando la noticia. En ningún momento le había dado importancia al posible sexo del bebé, pero saberlo lo hacía todo más real, más cercano, más inminente.

\- Mmm - asintió Leia, encantada de haberle podido dar la noticia de aquella manera - ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó reflexionando sobre la pregunta que había abierto el tema - Me da igual como sea.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó un Han todavía confuso por la noticia.

\- Que no importa como sea nuestro hijo - explicó jugando con sus manos entrelazadas apoyadas en su vientre - Le voy a querer con locura.

\- ¿Le querrás incluso si es un sinvergüenza como su padre? - preguntó Han con una traviesa sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

\- Le querré tanto como quiero a su padre - respondió Leia con picardía, girándose de nuevo para besar al piloto, que sonreía como un tonto al escuchar sus palabras.

Esta vez no volvió a su posición original en seguida, se quedó ladeada, apoyada en su pecho y observando su bonito perfil. Si su marido no fuera tan egocéntrico, le diría que esperaba que su hijo fuera tan guapo como él. Pero sabía que se le subiría a la cabeza y se pasaría el resto del embarazo recordándoselo. Era algo que prefería evitar, así que decidió guardárselo para sí.

Se colocó de nuevo mirando hacia arriba, haciéndole frente a la Galaxia entera. Cualquiera se sentiría insignificante ante tal magnificencia pero a Leia le gustaba, le hacía preguntarse qué les depararía el futuro en aquel universo lleno de sorpresas y misteriosas Fuerzas. Si lo afrontaban juntos, no había problema que le asustase. No sabría decir en qué momento exactamente, el sueño la venció y mirando las estrellas se quedó profundamente dormida. Han se quedó despierto un rato más, disfrutando del calor que emitía el cuerpo de Leia encima del suyo. Finalmente también se rindió al sueño, pero al contrario que la princesa, él lo hizo mirando a su única estrella.

* * *

¡Esto es todo! He de confesaros que la idea comenzó como una escena cortita para un capi y se ha acabado extendiendo al capi más largo de los cuatro, espero que os haya gustado. Sé que ha sido todo muy fluffy pero ya vendrán tiempos muy, muy oscuros.

Quiero agradeceros a todos los que seguís el fic, tanto a los lectores antiguos como a los nuevo, todos sois bienvenidos a mi historia. Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, hacérmelo saber, estaré más que encantada de leer vuestras opiniones. De verdad que no os hacéis idea de lo mucho que aprecio vuestras reviews.

Dicho esto, ¡hasta la próxima!


End file.
